


I'm With You Until The World Ends

by Dorian_The_Grey



Series: Captain America and his Soldier [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40s Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Both Steve and Bucky love Tony, Brainwashed Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reverse roles, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stony - Freeform, Super serum Tony Stark, Tony is from the 40s, Winteriron/Stony prompt, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: Best friends since childhood, Anthony Stark and Steven Rogers were inseparable. Anthony Stark is the only Howling Commando to give up his life in service of his country.





	1. Worth Ten of Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Stony story for the first bit, then it shifts into a Winteriron and then Stony + Winteriron with platonic Steve and Bucky.
> 
> *****  
> A prompt by Massivespacewren on tumblr
> 
> [[Prompt: role reversal
> 
> Winteriron or Stony:
> 
> A MCU role reversal AU for Tony and Bucky.
> 
> Tony is Steve's friend in the 40s, about Steve's age. He's pretty rich and smart and a Ladies man. He helps in the war by building weapons and gear, and Steve follows him and becomes Captain America. At some point, Tony gets hit by a grenade or something, and Steve thinks he is dead, and crashlands the plane in the arctic.]]
> 
> I changed a few things. Steve and Tony are best friends but I'm going to follow a little closer to how Bucky was. Tony is still rich, and he does go to war and is captured by Hydra.
> 
> Steve breaks him out with the rest of the soldiers and then they form the Howling Commandos.

It was an unusual and rather perplexing relationship they had. Not many people understood how it had even come about. What with Tony’s good looks and wealth verses Steve’s frail body and severe lack of funds. No one could comprehend what made the two so close. Either way, there was no mistaking the bond they shared.

*********************

“I’m just saying Stevie, you’ve got the heart but there is no way that the army is gonna accept you. If you keep this up the only place you’re going is jail.” Tony tells his small friend when they exit the theatre. 

They had shown another war advertisement and as always it had gotten Steve’s blood pumping. Tony knew his friend just wanted to help his country but the genius was a realist. No way would the army accept the 95 pound asthmatic young man.

Steve huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets, “I’m just as good as they are.” The tiny blond grumbled, frustration shining in his bright blue eyes.

Tony sighed and threw his arm around the shorter mans shoulders, “Of course you are Steve. You’re worth ten of those guys! But that doesn’t change the fact that in the physical department, you just can’t make the cut.”

The blond growled and tried to push his friend away, causing them both to stumble sideways. 

Tony stopped and turned, grabbing hold of Steve’s shoulders he made sure to look his friend in the eyes when he spoke, “Look Stevie, I hate to say this, but there is nothing you can do. Not only are you underweight and small, but what happens when you get to camp? Hm? What happens when you’re in the middle of training and your asthma flares up?  
You know I will always support you in whatever you chose to do, but Steve, I can’t back you on this.”

They stand there staring at each other for a long moment before Steve turns his head away, refusing to look at the brunette still watching him. “I’m going home.” He finally says, pushing the taller man’s hands off his shoulders so he can walk away.

“Come on Stevie! You’re being a twerp!”

“Yeah, well, you’re being a jerk!”

Tony groaned dramatically before chasing after the sulking blond.  
“Please Stevie. You know I’m just worried about you.”

“I know!” Steve snaps before taking a deep breath and facing Tony, “I know Tone… But I don’t want you to have to worry about me.”

The taller male looked down into the determined face staring back at him. He let out a small sigh and glanced around before pulling the blond into one of the darker alleys.

Tony gently cupped Steve’s face, honey coloured eyes locking with bright blue before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the smaller’s lips.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re 95 pounds or 220 pounds, I will always worry about you. Because, Steven Grant Rogers, I love you.” Tony grinned as a bright red blush spread across Steve’s cream coloured cheeks. “Now, let’s get back to my house before I end up ravishing you right here. I’m in no mood to get arrested.”

“Jerk.”

“Twerp.”


	2. Drafted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets some bad news.   
> Steve thinks back on how he and Tony ended up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this is so long overdue. But it's finally here! The next chapter! 
> 
> Side note:
> 
> I'm posting this at 1 a.m. So I'm pretty sure I didn't catch all of the mistakes I've made. If you catch any, let me know and I'll correct them. Thanks!

"What do you mean you've been drafted?" Steve asks in a tiny voice as he stares up at his lover from his position on the couch.

It didn't seem real. Tony being forced off when Steve had done everything he could to be accepted himself.

A small part of him was jealous of the taller man who had been given the chance to serve and protect his country, while a larger part ached at the look of pure devastation on Tony's handsome face.

"Like I just said Stevie. They're sending me off to basic in two weeks. I guess it wasn't enough to have one Stark in their ranks." The brunette grumbled, frustration etching his features.

"I guess my genius and wealth doesn't count for much does it?" Tony let out a humourless laugh.

Steve was quiet for a long moment before he reached his hand out and clasped one of Tony's larger ones. "Well, whatever happens... I guess I'll still be here waiting for you to get back." He said softly.

"You better be Steve Rogers! If I come back just to find out you're with some dame I promise I'll smack you good." Tony teases as he ruffles Steve's hair. 

The small blonde grumbles before shoving the offending hand away, "Jerk."

"Twerp."

The two laugh before Steve's attention drifts back to the letter sitting on the coffee table in front of them. A sort of longing shining in his baby blues.

Tony looks back and forth between the letter and his blonde haired partner before taking the small hand back into his own. "I know you want this Stevie... But think of it this way. With you here, I'll have a reason to come home." He says softly before kissing the back of Steve's hand.

The shorter male finally lets out a soft sad smile, fondness and a bit of exasperation dancing in his eyes.  
"Just don't get too banged up alright? I'm not one for playin' nurse."

"That's too bad. I bet you'd look great in one of those uniforms." Tony comments, earning himself a slap to the back of the head.

"You're such a pervert. A real ladie's man you are."

Tony gives a teasing scoff as he leans over and kisses Steve on the cheek, "I'm much more of a man's man now a days."

A bright red flush heats up Steve's cheeks before he shoves Tony's face away, "You are such a jerk."

\-----

Watching Tony walk away was one of the hardest things Steve had ever done. 

He wanted so badly to run after him, to hug Tony tight and kiss him goodbye. 

But he knew he couldn't.   
That type of stuff was illegal and would get them both thrown in prison. Or worse. 

It didn't mean there wasn't the urge.   
He watched as other couples hugged and kissed and shared heartfelt goodbyes and see you soon's.

Steve sighed.

All he had to remember his lover was a hand clap on the shoulder and a firm but playful, "Stay out of trouble Stevie." 

And with that Tony was gone.

\-----

Eight weeks. 

He would have to suffer through this for eight weeks. Two whole months of Basic training and then another few weeks at the School of Infantry.

Tony was miserable.

He wasn't even at camp yet and he already missed home. Missed Stevie. His Stevie.

Stevie, who probably couldn't keep out of trouble to save his life.

Who was going to look after his twerp?

Tony sighed. This really was awful.

"Missin' yer girl already?" A voice asks as someone plops down on the seat beside him.

Tony glances over and sees a tall brown haired young man grinning at him. 

"Yeah, something like that." He grumbled. Turning back to stare out the window at the quickly disappearing faces of loved ones. All waving goodbye.

The other man just nods, waiting a few more minutes before realising Tony wasn't going to continue.

"Well, see ya 'round." He says before getting up to talk to someone else.

This was going to be a long two months.

\-----

Steve hadn't known just how much he would miss Tony until he was already gone. 

Oh he knew he would miss him. He and Tony had been together since they were kids.

Mr. Howard Stark was a confident man, bordering just shy of arrogant, but he wasn't as vain as people seemed to assume.

He was actually extremely nice. Bringing the little stray blonde home and introducing him to his beautiful wife Maria. Then giving him a hot meal and sending him home with enough for his mom as well.

Yes. Mr. Stark was a very good man. And the cars he built were the most brilliant things Steve'd ever seen.

Tony and he would spend hours in Mr. Stark's lab, watching the man tinker and create. It was some of the best days of Steve's life. 

Then came the day Steve's mother had gotten ill, her body slowly giving up on her. 

Steve had been so scared when he saw the blood covering his mothers hankies. Terrified when he could hear those wet, choked, hacking coughs.

Steve's first instinct had been to go to Tony, who then went to his father, who then had gotten Sarah Rogers into the nicest hospital he could find.

But Consumption had no cure. All they could do was wait and try to keep her as comfortable as possible.

Soon Sarah Rogers had passed away, leaving Steve a lonely, sickly orphan.

It was devastating. 

Steve had been determined to get by on his own. He didn't need help. He could do it. 

But then, the day after the funeral, Tony had been right there. All gentle smiles and trying to convince the small blonde that it was more than fine if he came to live with his own family. That Steve was welcome in their home. 

But Steve didn't want pity. He didn't need help. He would be fine on his own. 

"But that's the point Stevie. You're not on your own. Because I'm with you until the world ends."

Steve had paused, stunned. Here his friend was, offering him a home, vowing to stand beside him always. In that moment Steve had never felt so cared for except with his mother.

Tony had given him a breath taking smile before handing him the house key he had been searching everywhere for.   
"Do you need any help packing?"

It has been so surreal that the whole thing hadn't even fully sunk in until he was set up in the room across the hall from Tony's own.

After that day the two were never apart. Never one without the other, a real duo. Sharing thoughts, ideas, secrets, ... Steve's first kiss.

That was one of the strangest and most exciting moments of Steve's life.

Steve, who had been complaining that he would never get himself a dame. Not with his frail body and his constant illness. He had bemoaned how he would never get to experience a real kiss.

He had been so annoying about it that Tony had just snapped, tossed his book on the coffee table and grabbed Steve by the front of his shirt.  
A simple, "Will you just shut up?" was all he got before he found two very warm and very experienced lips against his own.

The kiss hadn't lasted long, only a few seconds, but for Steve it felt like a lifetime. 

"There. Now you've been kissed."

Tony had let him go, returned to his original seat and resumed his book. The only evidence of their encounter was a slight redness to his lips. Which Steve now noticed were twisted into a smug smirk.

Steve had huffed, thrown a pillow at the young genius and called him a jerk.

That wasn't the last kiss they would share.

And now Steve was here, seated in the theatre as a war advertisement played out on screen and missing his lover more than ever.

Three weeks was a long time, and he still had five more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Still can't believe how long this took me. I tried editing it but like I said up top, it's 1am and I haven't really slept well with this stupid flu. I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> The story. Not, you know, if you have the flu too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about the military. I know even less about the military in the 40s. I was way too little to remember my great grandads stories about what he did or what went on. 
> 
> So I apologize in advance.
> 
> Again:  
> This is a Stony story for the first bit, then it shifts into a Winteriron and then Stony + Winteriron with platonic Steve and Bucky.


End file.
